wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Christian
Christian ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Edge & Christian - Die Reunion (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) Während der ersten SmackDown-Show wurde Christian von seinem besten Freund Edge Backstage angesprochen, der Christians Herangehensweise ans Business kritisierte und machte seinem ehemaligen Partner den Vorschlag, ihr altes Team zu reanimieren. Christian stimmte dem zu und nach ein wenig Chaos in den nächsten Shows, wurde für Extreme Rules ein Tag Match zwischen Edge & Christian und Brock Lesnar & Big Show angesetzt. Noch während sich E & C geschockt anblickten, wurden sie von Lesnar und Show zu Boden gestreckt, scheinbar schienen die beiden Riesen sich auf Anhieb gut zu verstehen. Beim PPV schworen sich beide noch einmal auf das Match ein und sprachen über ihre vergangenen gemeinsamen Erfolge. Sie konnten sich aufeinander verlassen und konnten Big Show und Lesnar tatsächlich nach einem harten Match besiegen. Nach ein paar Stichelein von seiten Gabriels und Ryders kam es in der darauffolgenden Show zur Konfrontation zwischen Zack Ryder, Justin Gabriel, Edge und Christian. Die WGL-Urgesteine stellten klar, dass sie weit mehr erreicht haben, als Ryder und Gabriel, woraufhin die beiden Edge und Christian für ein Match herausforderten, welches sie später gegen das legendäre Tag Team verloren. Während des Matches griff allerdings Jack Swagger ein und attackierte Justin Gabriel, worauf Christian schließlich den Save machte. Bei Smackdown #7 kam es zu einem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Christian und Daniel Bryan, aus dem Captain Charisma nach einem grandiosen Match siegreich hervor ging. Am Ende der Show attackierte Christian den Undertaker, nachdem dieser einen Gegner für Wrestlemania gefordert hat. Auge in Auge mit dem Dead Man - Streak on the Line (März 2012 - April 2012) Bei der 9. Smackdown-Ausgabe griff Christian erneut den Undertaker an, der gerade ein Match gegen Edge bestritt und sorgte so für eine Niederlage des Deadman. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 bekamen Edge & Christian ein Match um die Tag-Team Championships, in welchem sie allerdings gegen die Heritage unterlagen. Nach diesem Titelmatch wurden die beiden Kanadier vom Undertaker attackiert, der sich für die Geschehnisse der Vorwochen rächen wollte. Das neue Ziel von Christian schien gesetzt. Er wollte die Streak des Untertaker bei WrestleMania 28 beenden! Bei SD #10 trafen Christian und Edge Backstage zusammen und überraschenderweise war Edge nicht der Überzeugung, dass Christian das schaffen könnte, was so vielen anderen vor ihm auch nicht gelungen war. Bereits Shawn Michaels, Triple H und auch Edge selbst waren am Deadman gescheitert. Christian blieb nach diesem Gespräch mit seinem engsten Freundes bedröppelt zurück. Edge entschuldigte sich eine Woche später für sein Verhalten und bat Christian den Spear, Edge's Finisher, in sein Repertoire aufzunehmen und dem Undertaker bei WrestleMania alles entgegen zu setzen, was er kann. Schließlich kam es bei Wrestlemania zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Kontrahenten. Das legendäre Streak Match sollte nicht zu Gunsten Christian's laufen, der Taker gewann wiedereinmal bei Wrestlemania und konnte somit seine Streak um einen weiteren Sieg ausbauen! Der Wunsch nach Gold und der Zusammenbruch seines Teams (April 2012 - Juli 2012) In der Folgewoche konnte Christian sich in einem Wortgefecht gegen GM Mike Adamle durchsetzen, der ihm schließlich ein Titel Match bei Lights Out zusicherte, wenn er den WGL Champion, CM Punk, heute besiegen würde. Dies gelang Christian auch und damit hatte er die Aufgabe Adamle's erfüllt und bekam sein Titelmatch. Nach einem Gespräch mit Chairman Vince McMahon bekam Captain Charisma ein Team zur Unterstützung - "Team Charisma"! Zum Team gehörten u.A. Maryse und Sin Cara, ein viertes Mitglied sollte später am Abend auf Christians PPV Gegner CM Punk treffen. Dieses 4. Mitglied entpuppte sich als Chris Jericho, der jedoch gegen Punk verlor. Bei Lights Out sah es nicht besser aus, denn Christian unterlag hier genau wie CM Punk und Batista gegen den neuen Champion Alberto Del Rio. Beim King of the Ring PPV hatte Christian die Chance auf den nächsten Titel, verlor aber auch hier - diesmal gegen US Champion Wade Barrett (wenn auch nur durch den Verrat durch Maryse, die Barrett einen Schlagring gab). In der folgenden Woche wollte Christian Rache und attackierte Wade Barrett während einer Promo ebenfalls mit einem Schlagring, mit dem er Barrett blutig schlug. In der Folgewoche sollte Christian gegen Tyson Kidd antreten, doch während dem Match kam Wade Barrett in den Ring und attackierte Kidd, wodurch Christian durch DQ verlor. Nach dem Match schlug der Brite auch noch Christian mit dem Schlagring zusammen. In der Folgewoche etschied sich Barrett seinem Kontrahenten der letzten Wochen, Christian, ein Re-Match zu geben. Es sollte ein Last Man Standing Match beim kommenden Summerslam sein. Der PPV lief alles andere als zufriedenstellend für Captain Charisma. Erst zerbrach sein Team Charisma endgültig, da sich alle von ihm abwendeten und in seinem lange geforderten Re-Match um den US Title unterlag er auch diesmal gegen Wade Barrett. Die Fehde mit Michaels und Gott (August 2012 - Oktober 2012) Bei Smackdown! #25 unterbrach Christian Shawn Michaels, als dieser betete. Christian begann mit Gotteslästerung und beleidigte den gläubigen Christen Michaels mit seinem Glauben, bis dieser blitzschnell die Sweet Chin Music zeigte. Bei Smackdown! #26 sprach Christian in einem Interview erneut über Michaels und machte sich weiter über diesen lustig. Bei Smackdown! #27 kam es erneut zu einem Wortwechsel der Beiden, bei dem schließlich ein Match für Night of Champions angesetzt wurde. Das Match beim PPV gewann Michaels nach der Sweet Chin Music und konnte somit seinen Glauben rächen. Ein paar Wochen später wurde erneut ein Match der beiden angesetzt. Bei Uncensored kam es zu einem Leitermatch zwischen HBK und Christian, was auch diesmal HBK gewinnen konnte. Die Probleme mit dem Pornostar (November 2012 - Present) Nach ein paar Wochen Pause half Christian bei SmackDown #34 seiner Landsfrau Trish Stratus gegen den aufdringlichen Val Venis und bot ihr an, dass er ihr immer helfen werde wenn sie es wolle. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Venis intensivierte sich in den folgenden Wochen immer mehr und gipfelte in einem Match beim Dezember PPV Extreme Rules, welches Christian gewinnen konnte und Venis so in die Schranken zu weisen. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip * bezeichnet seine Fans als "Peeps" und würdigt sie häufig bei Twitter mit dem Hashtag "#4allmyPeeps" * war Teil einer Privat-Clique mit Dolph Ziggler, Kane und Edge * hat noch kein Singles Match bei einem Pay Per View gewonnen * trat bereits um jeden Titel der WGL an ohne auch nur einen von gewinnen zu können * war sehr unzufrieden mit der Besetzung und Entwicklung seines eigenen Stables "Team Charisma", das daraufhin auch aufgelöst wurde Errungene Erfolge Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Typische Aktionen *Frog Splash *Falling Inverted DDT *Missile/Second Rope Dropkick *Flapjack *Diving Cross Body Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars